


A Skirt of Kelp

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: After Ariel marries her prince, her sisters still don’t want to be human.However, some of them are jealous of the fashions their sister gets to wear.





	A Skirt of Kelp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "The Little Mermaid (feature film or cartoon series), any merperson, harvesting kelp to turn into fashion accessories".

After Ariel marries her prince, her sisters still don’t want to be human.

However, some of them are jealous of the fashions their sister gets to wear. Alana and Adella in particular wish they could have the same kind of flowy skirts that she has.

“We could use the kelp, I suppose,” Alana finally says one day.

“We could,”Adella says. “Do you have anything we could use to tie them together?”

Alana looks at the kelp they’re swimming around in. “If we just tied the tops of each piece to each other, and layered enough of them together, that might work.”

Adella returns to the palace that night with a skirt of flowing kelp that bellows behind her in the waves, while Alana returns with a smaller skirt but the kelp crisscrossed across her chest to form the top of a dress.

Both of them are proud of the clothes.


End file.
